Parents use the Elf on the Shelf, Santa letters, Santa apps, and generic Santa telephone calls about once a year. The Elf on the Shelf is a plush toy that does not speak and therefore, does not make the personal connection with the child. The apps that are currently on the market do not provide a personalized message for the child and instead use generic messages.
Thus there is a need for a holiday telephone apparatus, system and method that overcomes the above listed and other disadvantages.